gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumi Hinata
Natsumi Hinata (日向 夏美 Hinata Natsumi) is a protagonist in the series Keroro Gunso. She is the sister of Fuyuki Hinata, daughter of Aki Hinata and Haru Hinata, and granddaughter of Akina Hinata. Character The older sister of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi is a kind, tomboyish, athletic, popular. teenager whose most notable points are her great athletic abilities and her bitter rivalry with the series' antihero, Sergeant Keroro. As her mother, Aki, is mostly at work, Natsumi often takes care of the house chores. She always calls Keroro "bokegaeru" (ボケガエル stupid frog). In her mother's absence, Natsumi tends to adopt the role of providing the "voice of reason" to maintain order around the house--although with the circus the house has become with the help from its alien guests, she usually has to resort to beating up on the platoon to set them straight. Unbeknownst to her, she has an additional ability to foil Corporal Giroro, as he is in love with her and will occasionally abandon wicked schemes, even in defiance of his allies, if harm might come to her as a result of the them. Despite sometimes seeming cold and impersonal, she deeply cares about her family, and, although she rarely admits it, her surrogate alien "family," and desperately wishes for her mother to spend some quality time with her and Fuyuki. Within her family, Natsumi is probably the only one capable of noticing the presence of the house spirit. Whenever the spirit causes mischief or makes an appearance, Natsumi immediately feels under the weather due to the ghost's spiritual presence. During her grade-school days in the manga, Natsumi was nicknamed "Devil Summer" (her name literally means "summer beauty") due to her violent temper, though she became more mature when she reached middle school. In the original anime, she followed an opposite route. She was initially a crybaby, but became stronger as she grew up. Although generally tomboyish for her athleticism, Natsumi has a number of typical "teenage girl" insecurities, especially around her crush, Saburo. She is an avid listener to 623's radio show, though her failure in ever listening to any of her postcards over the show has become a running gag in the series. She also likes sweets and snacks, as well as flowers and cute things. Natsumi is initially extremely popular among the alumni at her school, especially due to excelling in all kinds of sports. She's often sought by various clubs to help, and often has all girls around her cheering for her, like a school idol. One of her most notable admirers is Koyuki Azumaya. However, this popularity seems to be downplayed in later stories of both manga and anime. She still seems to be liked by the other students in general, but not with the level of fanaticism initially shown. Her athletic abilities and participation in various clubs also are comparatively downplayed, although she remains known as a talented athlete. At times, Natsumi and Keroro seem to absolutely hate each other, as Keroro is an idiotic annoyance to her once-peaceful life and as she herself is Keroro's main obstacle from world invasion. However, their relationship is one of the most complex within the series, as it varies from rivalry and hate to concern and understanding. Natsumi has the word 'summer' on her bedroom door, and is part of the kaito team 'MorePeachSummerSnow'. She's also known to have a horrible temper during the summer season. Under the higher heat, she gets easily agitated. Appearance Natsumi is 158 cm (151.2 cm (5' 0") in the original anime) tall and she weighs 48 kg. In the anime she has light tan skin due to all the sports she plays, light brown eyes and hot pink hair tied usually into pigtails. Outfits * The first outfit that Natsumi is first seen wearing is a long baggy orange sweater, a short tan skirt, white socks and brown flats. She is seen wearing this multiple times including the first opening, Kero! and March. * Natsumi's school uniform for Kissho Academy. (To see the main details please click the link.) * When Natsumi goes inside Keroro's mouth to fight the Dali Queen she wears a skin tight pink jumpsuit, with a dark pink leotard on top, pink mechanical wings used to help her fly, white gloves, white metal boots with red soles and a black belt. In the manga Natsumi wears a hot pink turtle neck and a matching pair of underwear on the outside, covered by a bubblegum pink jump suit. She wears hot pink boots adorned with a small gold circle and gray soles, hot pink gloves with gold circles, a black belt with a gold star on the buckle and a helmet connected to the back of her suit. History To be Added.... Gallery Natsumi 1.jpg|Natsumi wearing her Battle Suit. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Natsumi Hinata appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi/Villkiss from Cross Ange. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Natsumi is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans